narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kallou Yajuu
Pictures can be found here -> http://kallou123.deviantart.com/favourites/?loggedin=1#OCs History- when she was kid she was abuse or as the Yajuus calls it punishment, and always put down by her mother her father die when she was six and then her mom remaried when she was seven, to another who had two kids a boy and a little girl who was about the same age as her and the boy about five years older. She was then treated as if she wasn't there and so she started to spend time doing what she wanted - training and learnding to heal some of the neighbor hood dogs that got sick. She has been beaten and has scars all around her body and mostly back. She never really went to their villege school but after watching and doing as others have she got it down where she enter it later and was able to pass faster. She later finds out that her mother was her aunt and that she has a older half brother and younger half sister. She meets Kagura Sumiyaka who from another clan that works with birds. (This is one of my friends Oc) They get along but she doesn't act like she cares about Kagura. There the alternet version of Kagura and Kal's clan being at war and they kill each other and she ends up getting hurt and loses her memory until she later finds Kagura who is a wondering ninja from the Star villege, they become friends but later finds out who killed Kagura clan and still geting there. She does have flash backs when she sees alot of blood or fire. (still working on history) gender:female level: Jonin blood line/clan :tatazumai (appearance, shape, figure, bearing) family:strict they are well menners and have high standers if you can't keep up then your out of the pack, they belive that women should be behind males and should only listen to the males and do what they say. She didn't like this. she left cause she didn't want to be tame. can summon any beast or mammel and transformation in to them/ she a infiltration type ninja. Her clan uses animal like traits. eyes:silver her eyes seemed to swim with colours in the light and shorta glow in the dark, clan's eyes are ether black, dull white, or shades of black and white. hair:gleamed white with black at the tips that framed her face nice and cropped short, the clan's hair color is ether white, black, shades of white and black, or has them combine naturally. height:5 11" personality:not very smart when it comes to emotions also being blunt, calm and collected doesnt like being told what to do and is willing to be leader at any chance, rather be up at night then during the day note: doesn't like to be useless but will sleep at any giving time, looks: first impression that she was a guy kinda flat chested and she had a stright figure and pale skin and paler scars. Pair of animal incisors for teeth clothing:She wore a plain cotton black zip-up shirt with no sleeves and a hood and pants that were roll up to match that reached her knees. Her kunai pocket was also on her left leg and she wore the black open-toed ninja shoes and black fingerless ninja gloves. She also wore a bull-dog choker on as well and chains hung from her clothing that are really Kusarigama and that instead of a weight at the other end of the long chain, there is another Kama. All black She had bandaging elbow to wrist and netting covering her to her elbow and legs and you could just see the collar of a fishnet shirt underneath the zip-up hooded-shirt. one of her skills would have to be a good con artist even though she not that smart she clever. Village:Getsugakure (?????, Getsugakure; literally "Village Hidden under the Moon") is a hidden village in the Land of the Moon. Though her faimily is respectful and groom well she acts the complete oppisite. She leaves the villege when ever she wants to and comes back only to show that she not a run away or missing ninja master form 1 to 10: Part 1 (Part 2) Seal Knowlegdge-3 4 Taijutsu-2 6 Ninjutsu-3 5 Genjutsu-1 3 Speed-4 6 Intelligence-2 5 Stamina- 5 7 Force-2 7 weakness-sweets,animals,bright lights, loud noises, Strong smells also not very smart when it comes to emotions also being bulnt, if it get to cold outside or where she at she ends up going in to a deep sleep till it gets warmer, she can't hurt anything that she considers cute. She can't move if someone gots ahold of her neck tightly from the back.Like when you grab a bunny or cat. AU version For her name in AU is Kallou/Kal Lupii She looks the same, has the same personality, she gothic and for her back ground it basically the same as her other one. She has Antisocial, Asperger, Physical abuse ailurophobia-It is a persistent, irrational fear of cats Erotophobia; fear of sexual love or sexual questions, But will get over it later. But wont faint she'll just freeze up. Her father left them when she was young, and her mother doesn't want to work and got remarried with two new kids a older brother and younger sister. Father is a druggie, She sees the world for what it truly is and not emo. She doesn't write poems, or cut herself. She rather stay up all night and take naps in the day. She ends up getting into a lot of fights and depends on her stamina for them. Her body could be mistaken for a male but she still has the things for a female. AN- A-cup Category:DRAFT